Jurassic Love
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Aurelia Joelle (AJ) Grady not only helps her brother, Owen out with training the velociraptors but she works at the Petting Zoo and trains the Mosasaurus. What happens when the Indominus Rex escapes and she starts to fall for one of her good friends' nephew?
1. Raptor Training

**OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE**

 **I ONLY OWN AURELIA JOELLE (AJ) GRADY**

* * *

 **Zach's POV:**

So, we were getting ready to go to Isla Nublar. My parents aren't coming along because they thought that my brother, Gray and I need some special time with our Aunt Claire. My girlfriend, Jamie, insisted on saying goodbye to me. She's nice and all, but she's kind of getting annoying and is like a leech. Wherever I go, she appears out of nowhere.

"Call me every day and send me pics so I don't forget what you look like." Jamie said. "I'm only gonna be gone for a week." I reassured her. "Zach, you're not going to war." my dad said. "I…" I started. "I love you." Jamie said. "I'll see you later. Bye." I said, quickly as I got into the car. As soon as Gray got into the car, my parents turned to us. "I know it hurts." my mom said. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" my dad asked in a baby voice. I knew that they're sarcastic but I just put my headphones on to blast out the music.

After what it seems like a lifetime, we made it to the airport. I was tuning out everything that was said between my mom and Gray but then my mom hands me the plane tickets. Then, my dad said my name to get my attention. "Listen to your mother." my dad said. "Okay, take care of your brother, answer your phone...I'm serious. It's the green button. When you see my name, push it. And remember, if something chases you, run." my mom said. When my mom didn't see me laughing, she said, "Come on." then I smiled a bit. "Ah, yes. You're funny." I said as Gray and I went to the gate where it says on our plane tickets.

After listening to Gray blab on about Jurassic World throughout the plane ride and the boat ride, we made it to Jurassic World at Isla Nublar. I saw a sign that said mine and Gray's names…but the person holding it wasn't Aunt Claire but a different woman. "Where's Aunt Claire?" Gray asked. We went up to the woman, who introduced herself as Zara. We were informed that we got VIP passes and now, we were at this park and Gray was running around and we made it to the Innovation Center, where Gray was having a field day. I could care less and so could Zara.

I couldn't find Gray but then I found him. "Hey, don't wander off, all right? Mom's not paying me for babysitting." I said. Then, someone accidentally bump into me. "Shit." I heard her hiss. I turned around and there was this blonde girl, who was struggling to get her papers all together. I decided to help her with that. When she stood up, I stared at her in awe. The girl looks about my age and has big green eyes. I snapped out of it as she looked at me with a smirk. "Uh, thanks." she said, quickly as she quickly walks away then she bumps into Zara and immediately, she looks concerned for the young girl.

"You okay, AJ?" Zara asked. I wonder what that could stand for. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm just late for training." the girl, AJ, said as she quickly walked away.

* * *

 **AJ's POV:**

Shit!

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

Owen's so gonna kill me for being late.

After bumping into that mysterious boy and Zara, I knew that I was gonna be more late than I imagined. I finally made it over to the Velociraptor paddock and I was greeted by Barry, Owen's assistant who helps my brother and I care for the raptors. "You're lucky you were almost late, AJ." Barry said. "I know, I know." I said. I then got up on top of the paddock and luckily, Owen was there. "Almost late, once again, AJ." Owen said, irritably. "I know. I'm sorry. Boss Lady was on my ass." I said. And by Boss Lady, I meant Claire Dearing. Don't me wrong, I love Claire, it's just that she's...uptight. My brother went on a date with her once and let's just say, there's not gonna be a second date.

As soon as I know it, the pig was released and I knew that the raptors, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie, were after the pig. Owen handed me a clicker and he held one as well. Once we knew that the pig was back in the gates, I knew the raptors were coming...and they did come. "Hold!" Owen said. "Hey!" I said and they looked back at us. "Okay. Eyes on us." Owen said as he clicked on the clicker.

"Blue?" Owen said, trying to get Blue's attention. "Blue!" Owen said again as he got her full attention now. "Watch it." Owen said. I could see Charlie getting aggresive now. "Charlie. Hey! Don't give me that shit." I said, pressing the clicker a few times.. Delta was beginning to get aggressive. "Delta!" I said, pressing the clicker and now we got the raptors' attention. I nodded at Owen for the gate to be closed. "Lock the gate." Owen said to the worker near the gate. He locked it up and we still have the raptors' attention. "Good!" I said. "And, we're moving." Owen said as we moved to the right, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie following our actions.

"Hold!" Owen said. "That's good. That's damn good." Owen said as he pressed the clicker a few more times. "Very good!" I said as I was getting food from the bucket near Owen and I. "See, Charlie. That's what you get." I said as I threw her the food and she caught it with her mouth. "Echo, there you go." Owen said as he threw Echo the food and Echo did the same thing as Charlie did. "Delta." I said as I threw her the food and she caught it with her mouth. "Blue? This one's for you." Owen said as he threw her the food and she caught it with her mouth. I find it very adorable that Owen has a soft spot for Blue. "Hold! Eyes up! Go!" Owen said and Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie ran off.

Barry had came over to us and gave Owen a bro-hug and me a hug. "You two finally did it, guys." Barry said. "Owen." I heard the irritating voice of Vic Hoskins say out. "I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but damn, you got them eating out of your palm." Hoskins said. "You came on a good day. It's not usually a happy ending." Owen said as he shook his hand. "Is that why you and your sister are not sending in the reports?" Hoskins asked. "We've been busy." I said. "Not too busy to cash your paychecks." Hoskins said, trying to get a rise out of me. I huffed a deep breath in to hold in my anger. "What do you need, buddy?" Owen asked. "A field test." Hoskins said.

Fuck, this again?

Basically, Hoskins wants to use the raptors for weapons in the military. Owen and I looked at each other as we started to walk away from Hoskins, but unfortunately, he was following us. "Hey. I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet." Hoskins said. "These are wild animals, Hoskins. Trust me, you don't want them in the field." Owen said. "I just saw a bond. A real bond. Between man and beast." Hoskins said, now in front of us. "You're in our way." Owen said.

"Come on. We're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future." Hoskins started, then we started to get away from Hoskins but he was still following us. "Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders." Hoskins said, and thankfully, Barry was standing near us. "We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon?" Barry asked us. I nodded and Owen and I started to walk away from Hoskins, but he kept following us and Barry was now following us too.

"Come on, gents and lady." Hoskins started, but he said _lady_ because I was there. "It's grown-up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark." Hoskins tried to explain. "But that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it." Owen said.

"Look at these creatures." Hoskins started, gesturing down to Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie. "They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all." Hoskins explained. "What if they decide they wanna be in control?" I asked. "Well, then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines." Hoskins answered as Barry scoffed and laughed at that. "What? What's so funny?" Hoskins asked as Owen low whistled. I laughed, sarcastically at that as well. "You come here and you don't learn anything about these animals except what _you want_ to know." I said. "You made them and now you think you own them." Owen added on. "We do own them. Extinct animals have no rights." Hoskins said. "They're not extinct anymore, Hoskins." Owen said as we started to walk away and Hoskins continued to follow us.

"Exactly. We're sitting on a goldmine. And Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo." Hoskins said. "He just wants to teach people some humility. He doesn't make weapons." Owen said and I nodded in agreement. "You think that the eight richest man in the world is only into oil, telecom and family fun parks? He's so diversified, he doesn't even know what he owns." Hoskins said. "How long has InGen been practicing this pitch?" I retorted. "Since the day we hired you out of the Navy and ever since you came to work here. You two knew the end game." Hoskins said. "These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground. How many lives would that save?" Hoskins asked as we went into the gate and Owen closed it and locked it. "War is a part of nature." Hoskins said and we walked away from Hoskins.

"Look around, Owen, AJ. Every living thing is in this jungle is trying to murder the other. Mother Nature's testing her creation. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. Without that, we end up with places like this, charge seven bucks for a soda." Hoskins said. "Here's what my mind's at right now. Do you hear yourself when you talk?" I asked. Hoskins just ignores me as his attention was on Owen. "This is gonna happen. With or without you boys. Progress always wins, man." Hoskins said. "Maybe progress should lose for once." Owen said. Then I heard a pig squealing. "Did you tell them to release the pig?" I asked. "No." Owen said in confusion. That's when I heard, "Pig loose!"

A guy was trying to catch the pig, but when the pig neared the rope, the man was knocked down into the paddock. "Oh shit." I muttered as Owen opened the gate and we were waiting for the gate to finally open. "Owen, AJ, no!" I heard Barry yell. Owen and I crawled under the gate to get into the paddock. From the corner of my eye, I saw some guys with tranquilizer guns. "Hold your fire!" I yelled up at them. Then we got in front of the guy that was pulled down. "Hold your fire. Do not fire." Owen said.

I got the guy up. "Put 12 amps in these animals, they're never gonna trust me or AJ again." Owen said as the guy and I got in. "Blue, stand down." Owen said to Blue. "Stand down." Owen said then Blue snapped at Owen. "Hey! What'd I just say?" Owen said. "Delta! I see you, back up." Owen said and Delta snapped at Owen. "Okay, good. Good." Owen muttered. "Charlie. Stay right there." Owen said and Charlie stood right there. "Good." Owen said. "Close the gate." Owen said to Barry and I. "Are you crazy?" I hissed. "Just trust me." Owen said. "Close the gate!" the guy exclaimed. I sighed and looked at Barry. "Just close it." I said. Barry muttered something in French and he closed it. As the gate was seconds to closing permanently, Owen slid under the gate, making the raptors' charge at the gate. Barry and I helped Owen up and I hugged Owen. "You fucking scared me." I breathed out. Barry had said something in French. "Yeah." Owen replied and Barry chuckled. As Barry left, Owen and I looked at the guy. "You're the new guy, right?" Owen asked. The guy nodded. "Yeah." he replied. "You wonder why there was a job opening?" I asked. Owen gave me a look before looking down at the new guy. "Hey. Don't ever turn your back on the cage." Owen said as Blue was growling at the new guy. Hoskins gave us one last look and he walked away.

Why am I getting more and more suspicious of that guy every day?


	2. Zach and Gray

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Star-The-Writer: ?**

* * *

Because I worked an earlier shift at the Petting Zoo, I wasn't called in. I was with Owen at our bungalow and he was fixing his motorcycle, then I noticed a familiar silver car. It was Claire. I nudged Owen on the shoulder and I nodded towards the car. "What do they want now?" Owen asked. "Mr. Grady? I need you to come take a look at something." Claire said. Owen gave Claire a suspicious look. "Why are you calling me Mr. Grady?" Owen asked. "Owen." Claire corrected herself. "If you're not busy." Claire added. Ever since the date between Claire and Owen, things were tense...and in the awkward way. "I'm pretty busy." Owen said as he took a drink from his soda. "We have an attraction." Claire started. "That's not what you said the last time I saw you." Owen said as he stood up. "I'm talking about the dinosaurs, Mr. Grady." Claire said. "Owen." Owen and I corrected her. "A new species we've made." Claire said as she was struggling to swat a bug away from her but Owen caught the bug.

"So, you just made a new dinosaur?" I asked, suspicion leaking through my voice. "Yeah. It's kind of what we do here." Claire said. Not exactly what I had in mind, but okay then. "The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you." Claire said. "Do you want to consult here or in my bungalow?" Owen asked, not knowing that I was standing there like an awkward turtle now. Claire looked at me as if she's asking on how I dealt with him. I just shrugged. "That's not funny." Claire said, seriously. Owen laughed. "A little funny." Owen said as he went up the stairs of our bungalow. "We'd like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities." Claire informed. "Why me?" Owen asked. "I guess Mr. Masrani thinks, since you're able to control the Raptors…" Claire started. "It's not about control. It's about mutual respect." I said. "Exactly. That's why you and I never had a second date." Owen said. I groaned. "Not this again." I groaned as I went into the bungalow.

I knew that I had to be at the mosasaurus show in less than an hour and a half. I quickly changed clothes and I had packed my duffle bag and I was off to the mosasaurus exhibit.

I had made it just in time and just as I knew it, the show started.

* * *

 **Zach's POV:**

Gray had practically dragged me to see this sea dinosaur show. My phone had buzzed. I turned my phone on and it was a text from my best friend. I had opened the text and it was a picture of my girlfriend making out with some guy. On the bottom, my best friend had texted me that he was sorry that I had to find out this way. Half of me feels hurt that Jamie cheated on me but half of me is glad that I don't have to be around her anymore.

And besides, I can't stop thinking about that AJ girl.

* * *

 **AJ's POV:**

"The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water, where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into, including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaurs." the woman started. Then, a hanging shark came into view. "Okay, folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today." the woman said as the shark was now in the middle. Mo, the mosasaurus, can be a little shy. "She's a little shy, so be nice and giver her a hand when she comes out." the woman said. Mo came out and ate the shark and she did the splash thing to the audience that I taught her to do. Then the audience stands had lowered. That's almost my cue. "Hold on tight. We're gonna give you an even closer look at our Mosasaurus." the woman said. "Your cue, AJ." the woman said to me. I came out and dived into the water and I had worked with the mosasaurus for a little while then the show ended.

"Great show, AJ." the woman from the mic said. "Thanks." I said with a small smile. Because my brother will be most likely to be busy on Claire's offer, I'm probably gonna wander around the park. Then, I bumped into someone. "Seriously, this is the second time this happened." I muttered, but when I looked up it was the same guy I bumped into the first time. "Oh, hi again. Sorry." I said, being the awkward turtle I was. But before I could leave, a younger voice spoke up. "Do you wanna come with us to the gyrospheres?" I heard. I turned around and there was a younger boy with the guy I bumped into. I don't see any problem with that because a) my shifts are done and b) Owen's most likely to be busy all day because of Claire's offer. "Sure." I said as I went up to them.

"I'm Gray, this is my brother, Zach." the boy, Gray said. "I'm AJ." I said with a smile. And during our journey to the gyrospheres, I didn't notice that Zach couldn't keep his eyes off of me the entire time


	3. Gyropsphere Madness

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Gage the Hedgehog: Thanks**

* * *

Zach, Gray and I were waiting in line for the gyrospheres. Gray was rambling about dinosaurs and I didn't hear Zach speak up that much. "What do you think's gonna happen from you just staring at her?" I heard Gray ask. I turned around and Zach was staring at me. A faint pink was painted on my cheeks as Zach smiled, shyly. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" I heard Gray ask. Then, my emotions took a 180 degree turn. "Really, is this what you do? You make girls feel like tools?" I asked with my eyes narrowed. "No, no, no, I…" Zach started. "Save it." I said as I turned away from him. "Thanks, man." I heard Zach mutter. "Yep." Gray replied.

It wasn't that long before we got into the gyrosphere. Because there were two seats, I told Gray that he could sit on my lap and I thought I could've saw Zach glare a bit. We have made it across a field. " _Hey, there. I'm Jimmy Fallon and welcome aboard to the Gyrosphere, an amazing machine made possible by science. Your safety is our main concern. Which is why you're behind our invisible barrier system, which protects you from things like_ Dilophosaurus _venom."_ Jimmy Fallon started as there was mix-up in the lab and ended up getting dilophosaurus venom on him. " _One drop of this can paralyze you, so watch out. Is this real? It is?"_ Jimmy Fallon continued then he went to the ground, possibly getting paralyzed. As Jimmy Fallon continued, Gray speaks up.

"Where are they?" Gray asked. "They're coming near." I said. "Oh, God." Zach muttered. We all had smiled as we were going past the brachiosauruses, the triceratops and the pachycephalosauruses. Then I heard something on the monitor that made me raise my eyebrows in suspicion. " _Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort."_ the woman said. Gray and I sighed. "No, come on, we can stay out a couple more minutes." Zach said. "But, they said it was closed." Gray said, sadly. "Aunt Claire gave us special wristbands, right? We're VIP, dude. C'mon. It'll be fun." Zach said as he began to trek through the field with the gyrosphere. "Wait, did you say that Claire is your aunt? As in Claire Dearing?" I asked Zach. Zach turned to me. "You know our aunt?" Zach asked. "Yeah, I know her." I said.

Of course it was kind of typical of Claire.

She would ignore her own family for work.

Then all of a sudden, Zach's phone was going off and so has mine. I looked to see who it is and it was Owen. I picked up. "Hey, Owen." I said. " _Finally, you picked up. Where are you?"_ Owen asked. "I'm with two guys that offer me to tag along with them, why?" I replied. Owen was speaking but I can't really hear him. "Owen, are you still there?" I asked. Forget it. I just hung up.

* * *

 **Owen's POV:**

I paled as AJ hung up. I was gonna look for her but then some guy in a suit wouldn't let me. "Sir, you can't go in there right now." he said. "Hey, do you think I'm the one you need to be worried about right now? Back off!" I exclaimed. With that lab rat of a t-rex, or indominus rex or something like that would see humanity for the first time, I definitely have every right to be worried about my sister.

* * *

 **AJ's POV:**

We were coming up to a part that looks restricted. "Guys. Off-road." Zach said with a smirk. "Uh, that's restricted, genius." I said. "Yeah, and they told us to go back." Gray said. "I'm just worried that you're not getting the full Jurassic World experience." Zach said to Gray before he shushed us as he went into the restricted area.

* * *

 **Owen's POV:**

I was looking around for AJ but then I saw Claire. "Claire." I said as I came up to her. Claire looked relieved. "I need you." Claire said. "Okay." I replied. "I need your help. My nephews, they're out in the Valley. Please, if anything happens to them…" Claire started but I stopped her and we went somewhere else that wouldn't cause a scene. "How old?" I asked. "The older one, he's high school age. The younger one, he's...He's a few years…" Claire started and I cut her off. "You don't know how old your nephews are?" I asked. It was kind of typical for Claire to put work first in front of everything, including family. I sighed. "Doesn't matter. I need to look for AJ." I said. "Wait, it said that there were three people in that gyropshere." Claire said.

AJ must be with Claire's nephews.

* * *

 **AJ's POV:**

"No, no. Bad idea, bad idea." Gray was saying. "Great idea." Zach reassured Gray. "I'm with Gray on this one. Bad idea." I muttered. "No! We're gonna get arrested. They'll shave our heads and we're gonna have to make root beer in the toilet." Gray said. I have a confused expression. "What are you talking about?" Zach asked. Then we came across some ankylosauruses. "There. You see? I told you two. You're welcome. Up close and personal with four dinosauruses." Zach said. "There ankylosauruses, genius." I said. "Yeah. We shouldn't be here. And there's five dinosaurs." Gray said and he was right. "Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something? Look. One, two, three, four." Zach counted out. Then I noticed the fifth one. "Five." I pointed out. I slowly turned around me and there was a huge dinosaur near us. I could tell that he's a mixture of something, but the base is definitely T-rex.

Oh shit!


	4. Get Out Alive

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Gage the Hedgehog: Thanks**

* * *

"Go, go, go!" I was saying as the dinosaur roared. "Shit!" Zach hissed as he was trying to get the gyrosphere to move, but then the dinosaur kicked it. As the dinosaur kicked the gyrosphere, it caused us to go around in circles dozens of times. Thankfully, when we stopped, an ankylosaurus would try to get that dinosaur's attention. "Drive! Go! Go!" Gray said as Zach was about to go. As we were driving, the ankylosaurus's tail hits the glass of the gyrosphere. I screamed out in reaction. Then we hit a tree and at one point, we ended upside down. "Try to get it to move!" I said while blood was rushing to my head. Zach was trying to get the gyrosphere to move, but he was having no luck.

Then, what happened right in front of us made me pale.

The ankylosaurus that was helping Zach, Gray and I out was just killed by that dinosaur. Zach also paled as Gray cringed and looked away. "We're safe in here, right?" Gray asked. "Yeah. Totally safe." Zach said and then Zach's phone started vibrating.

It was Claire.

Zach was trying to reach his phone and I was trying to help out, but then Gray got our attention. "Zach, AJ." Gray breathed out. Then, I looked up and that dinosaur was right in front of us with the ankylosaurus's blood all over it's face. "Almost got it." Zach said. "Zach?" I said. "Yeah?" he replied. "Look." I said and he saw the dinosaur too.

The dinosaur had turned the gyrosphere around. "What the hell is happening?" I asked. Then, it has got their claws into the gyrosphere. Then, the dinosaur has it's mouth on the gyrosphere.

Holy shit, it is trying to eat us!

Zach, Gray and I were screaming out of reaction. Then, the dinosaur started to bash the gyrosphere to the ground, hoping that would break it. Then, Zach pressed something and undid our seatbelts and we fell out of the gyrosphere and onto the ground. The dinosaur then bashed the gyrosphere onto us, but because it was opened, we weren't dead.

"Go, go!" Zach said as we were now running as the dinosaur was chasing after us. "Guys, go!" I exclaimed as we made it out into the valley and the dinosaur roared. We then made it to a cliff that has a waterfall and a whole lot of water down there. "We have to jump!" Zach said. "I can't." Gray said. "Screw it." I muttered as I dived down into the water.

I resurfaced for air and Gray and Zach still didn't jump. "Guys! Come on!" I yelled and eventually, Zach and Gray jumped. So, it can't see us underwater, I went under and hold my breath as long as I can. Zach could tell what I was doing and him and Gray were doing the same thing that I was doing. We then resurfaced for air after we know that the dinosaur was gone. We then swam over ashore.

"You jumped." Zach breathed out and the brothers shared a laugh. I looked over and I found something. "I think I found something." I said.

 **3RD POV:**

After realizing that the Indominus Rex is killing for sport, Claire and Owen went off to find Zach, Gray and AJ. They made over to the destroyed gyrosphere and then Claire realizes Zach's destroyed phone and AJ's destroyed phone. As Claire was freaking out, Owen refused to believe that AJ is dead because the only person that could kill AJ is AJ herself. Then noticed tracks in the mud and got Claire's attention.

"Hey, they made it out." Owen said.


End file.
